


Warmth

by icyfox22



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Oneshot, Winter, snuggles, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyfox22/pseuds/icyfox22
Summary: There’s something to be said about sitting by a fire, wrapped up in a blanket and sipping from a mug of hot chocolate. Silence fills the room, broken only by the occasional snap and pop of the fire. His fiancé leans against his side, wrapped up in a blanket of his own. He blows on the drink in his hand before taking a tentative sip.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with day 3 of the 25 Days of Ficmas. Today is brought to you by everyone's favorite skating duo!!! 
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr: artemiswinter
> 
> This one is a little shorter than I would have preferred but with work and life, I have very limited time to write during the week. 
> 
> That being said, onward to the story!!!  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Day 3 - Cuddling by the fireplace

There’s something to be said about sitting by a fire, wrapped up in a blanket and sipping from a mug of hot chocolate. Silence fills the room, broken only by the occasional snap and pop of the fire. His fiancé leans against his side, wrapped up in a blanket of his own. He blows on the drink in his hand before taking a tentative sip.

Makkachin lays in front of the fireplace, legs twitching occasionally as he sleeps.

Snow falls outside the window, coating the ground in cold silence. Even with the window closed everything outside feels still and muted. He watches the snowflakes melt against the glass, content to just sit in silence.

It’s a nice moment of down time for the two of them really. The holidays are right around the corner and everybody’s busy shopping, decorating and overall just preparing for the big day. They’ve been going to party after party and as fun as it is, it’s also exhausting.

Not to mention, just a couple weeks after the holidays, they will be right back to training. As great as they both are, pairs skating is a league of its own, and took a great deal of adjustment for them both.

Maybe after this season, they’ll retire, for real this time, to Yuuri’s home and open their own hot springs… or join Yuuri’s family in running theirs. They’ll likely stay active in the community though. He can see Yuuri coaching the kids at his friend’s rink.

He would probably become a judge. He does have plenty of experience after all, and he has long since learned that coaching isn’t really his thing.

It’d be too hard to give skating up completely.

Yuuri shifts next to him, ring glinting in the light, as he sets his empty mug on the table.

“We should get a tree,” he announces, voice whisper soft.

“We don’t have any ornaments here,” Victor murmurs back, smiling.

“We can get some.” Victor hums, thoughtfully, and looks around the room. The cabin their staying in is certainly big enough for a tree. He hadn’t given it much thought, really, but what is Christmas without a tree? Besides… the space between the window and fireplace is the perfect spot for a tree.

“I suppose we could go get one,” Victor replies. He takes hold of Yuuri and pulls him back down against his side. “Once the snow has stopped, we can dig out and go do some holiday shopping.”

For now though, he’s content to just watch the snow fall, listen to the crackle of the fire, and enjoy the warmth of his fiancé by his side.


End file.
